Like stars in the sky
by ShippingFangirl26
Summary: Just a collection of prompts I got on tumblr. Mostly Haylijah.


_Hey guys!  
This is going to be a collection of prompts I got on tumblr that I want to upload here anyway(you can find me there under the same url). Mostly Haylijah, probably.  
And here comes the first one already. Hope you like it! _

**_8._** ** _"_** ** _You're so fucking hot when you're mad." - Haylijah_**

Hayley smiled as she took the first step out of the shadow and into the sunlight on her balcony. She wrapped her arms around herself as the still chilly morning air reached her naked arms, but somehow, the cold didn't bother her. Not at all. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and somehow, some way she had no way of comprehending how finally everything seemed okay. The Mikaelsons were back, Hope was alright, and her and Elijah…

Well. Let's just say her hunger for him was certainly not stilled even though they had spent the night together.

It was then that loud noises disturbed the peaceful moment she had just witnessed and she turned around to look inside. The room was as empty as she had left it, but her hybrid hearing told her someone was standing right in front of her door. She briefly considered going inside and open it, but had no chance to.

Because she had been right, and just as she started moving the door flew open and was closed shut just the blink of an eye later, revealing an obviously infuriated Elijah staring her down as he made his way across the room till he stood right in front of her, tossing his suit jacket aside and onto the bed on his way.

He was seemingly trying to hold his composure, something he was naturally good at but since she just knew him that well she was able to see the little things, to read the signs. His eyes burned with passion, his jaw was tense and there was this dimple just over his eyebrow that just showed when he was angry and carefully tried to hide it.

"What is it?", she asked curiously and raised an eyebrow into a perfectly shaped bow, not intimidated at all. He maybe seemed angry at her, but seriously, what should he do? He loved her, and she loved him, and really, this rage just made him so much more handsome; so much that all she could think about was how she wanted to lay her hand on this damned toned chest of his and feel…

"What it is?" It was his voice violently disrupting her thoughts and for a moment she was mad, till her eyesight cleared and she settled on just looking him up and down again and imagine to have her way with him. "That was a goddamn suicide mission and you did not even tell me!", he continued and somehow the way he bent down slightly to be closer to her made the muscles in his abdomen just more evident through the white dress shirt he wore… Which made it hard for her to concentrate. Really hard.

"Suicide mission?" How she managed to raise her eyebrow at him even though she was entirely captured by the way he was looking was completely beyond her. "I just went to talk to Marcel. And, as I told Freya who obviously spilled the beans, nothing happened. He wasn't even there."

She could see how his jaw tensed just a bit more, how his hands twitched to form a fist and how he still refused to let the anger get the better of him. He answered something to that, but somehow she was just not aware anymore, the tone of his voice washed over her like a hot shower and just drew her closer and she slowly raised her eyes from his toned abdomen over his chest and his still tensed jaw right up to his lips, which were standing out bright against the rest of his face…

She wanted to listen to him, really. She really wanted to take this seriously. But with the way he looked and the amount of time she had spent running away from him or trying to bring him back she had no way to resist…

So instead of arguing back she just reached up and kissed him, passionately, arms wrapped around his neck, determined to never let go. And of course he responded instantly, would never reject her now, but when they pulled apart for air he was looking at her with astonishment in his eyes.

"What…", he tried but she cut him of immediately. _"You're so fucking hot when you're mad."_ , she whispered, gaze burning into his, and as he registered the passion and love swirling inside of them the anger was long forgotten. They certainly had better things to do.


End file.
